Memories in White Snow
by FatLittleChibi
Summary: Kumiko Fujisaki is just a normal shinigami... until her sudden shift to a different squad's captain changes it!
1. Which Squad

Name: Kumiko Fujisaki

Nickname: Kumi

D.O.B(date of birth): July 27

D.O.D(date of death):December 11

Looks: long, straight brown hair and golden eyes and pale skin

Hight: 4' 3

Rank: 3rd seat squad 10. Later captain of squad 3

Well, I cant really imagine how this could get worse… oh right, im trapped in my house in my closet and the house is on fire. Well at least mom and ruko-kun got out safely. Its getting hotter, I won't last much longer. I don't wanna die… I wanna live and play with ruko-kun and suri-chan more. Tears started streaming down her pale cheeks. Those where her last thoughts before the flames reached the closet she was huddled in and she used her last breath to scream in pain and sadness.

-fast forward to her shinigami academy graduation- "Well today is finally graduation, eh momo-chan" "oh I'm so excited Kumiko-san!" "momo-chan I asked you to call me kumi remember?" "oh sorry!" The two girls arrived at the ceremony, were handed two letters with their names on them in black ink, and walked off to fink kira and renji." AH renji-kun izuru-kun momo and I were looking for you!" Kumi said casually. "Oh we better go find momo then right?" said Renji. "Let's go then." they found momo sipping punch by the snack bar "MOMO! You where suppost to help me find renji and izuru not drink punch!" "sorry kumi-chan I was thirsty. well now that there here lets go mingle" "no WAAY momo I don't 'mingle'." Said kumi putting air quotes around the word mingle and sayin' it like most people would say gross.

-end of the party-

"Kumiko, Momo, Captain Yamamoto wishes to speak to you." Said the lutenant of squad 1. "ah. H-hai." Momo and kumi followed him into the meeting room and where soon standing in front of captain Yamamoto with the captains all around them. Momo was fidgeting but Kumi stood with her back straight and she refused to look anywhere but at captain Yamamoto.

-Yamamoto's P.O.V.-

Hinamori was moving around nervously with her eyes to the floor, I wasn't surprised most of the new squad members did this but Fujisaki surprised me and did not slouch or move she just stood tall and looked me in the eye. I took a deep breath and prepared to tell them their squad numbers.

-normal P.O.V.-

"Hinamori Momo!" Called Captain Yamamoto "H-hai" yelped Momo "Step forward!" Momo stepped forward "You will be lutenant of squad 5!" He boomed handing her a shiny lutenant badge. "Fujisaki Kumiko" he said. "hai!" she said in a strong voice. "step forward!" she took a few steps forward. "You will be 3rd seat in squad 10!" Kumi took a few steps back until she was standing next to Momo. "New officers, stand by your captains." Kumi walked over to a snowy haired captain and noticed he was one inch taller than her. Momo walked over to a tall chesnut haired man with glasses on and stood by him.

"Dismissed" Yamamoto said.

_Author's Note_

Shiromaru-chan: Please rate and review!

Kumi: Why?

Toshiro: Don't argue.

Kumi: Who are you?!

Shiromaru-chan: Didn't you know? He's your new captain!

Kumi: JUST R&R!


	2. Squad 10

-Continuation of Memories in White-

"Matsumoto I'm going to a captain's meeting. You and Kumiko finish your paperwork." Said Captain Hitsugaya. " Captain Hitsugayaaaaa. I asked you to call me Kumiiiii!" Kumi whined "Just finish your paperwork." Hitsugaya sighed "Bye then." Kumi called with a wave. He slid open the sliding door and closed it with a quiet 'clack'. Once the two women shinigami couldn't feel their captains reaitsu Matsumoto jumped up and said "Kumi I'm going to a sake party with Hiisagi and Izuru and also Captain Kyoraku. Wanna come?!" "Matsumoto you KNOW I cant STAND the smell of sake let alone the taste. Anyways you and I are supposed to finish the paperwork or else Captain Hitsugaya will get mad." "Oh well see you later." "but Matsu-" Kumi was interrupted by the clack of the sliding door. Kumi let out an audiable sigh and went back to her paperwork. At the top of the page where the words Allow the squad 11 seated officers to spar once a week in a Designated area. In fancy writing and she quickly scrawled: Kumiko Fujisaki at the bottom of the page. The next one was about a few punishments that can be given to offending officers but Kumi didn't even realize she had been reading the same scentence over and over again. When she did she sighed. "I'll just go for a little walk." Kumi said under her breath. She got up from her desk and walked out the sliding door. Kumi walked along the halls and eventually decided to lie down on the roof of the squad 10 building.

-Hitsugaya's P.O.V.-

"Hmm I sense a familiar reaitsu nearby" I muttered under my breath. As I got closer to the building I shrugged it off. As I entered my office I noticed two stacks of paperwork next to Kumiko's desk and only one paper left on it. I looked over to the stacks of paperwork and saw that the top ones had Kumiko Fujisaki written in a shaky messy scrawl but all the other ones had nice and neat writing on them. I gave a sigh. "Kumiko must have done Matsumoto's paperwork too. I guess I have to find Matsumoto now. She's probably at a sake party with Shuuhei and Kira and possibly Kyoraku too." I said. But instead she was in her bed, red faced and mumbling. I then walked to Kumiko's room but she wasn't there. I then looked on the roof because Kumiko often went up there at night, and sure enough she was on the roof sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up so I picked her up and ran back to her room. Then I gently laid her down on her bed.


	3. New Squad Already?

"All captains, vice-captains, and third seats of every squad are required to go to the meeting room. This is by the order of Head Captain Yamamoto." A messenger reported to Hitsugaya. "Alright. You are dismissed." He said and the messenger disappeared. Hitsugaya walked off to find Matsumoto and Fujisaki.

(Later at the meeting with all the captains, vice-captains, and third seats)

"Aizen's rebellion has shaken all of soul society! Now we must find replacements for Ichimaru Gin, Tousen Kaname and Aizen Souske. Mitsuki Nakamura will be the new captain of squad 5. Koroki Mashao will be the new captain of squad 7. The new captain of squad 3 is currently undecided and will be revealed shortly." Yamamoto Bellowed. Everyone bowed in respect and left the building. Kumiko used shunpo and escaped the room before anyone could talk to her.

(Next day after the conference about the new squad 3 captain)

"There is a meeting now, come along Matsumoto, Kumiko." Captain Hitsugaya said. They used shunpo and got there in time. "We have come to a decision! The new squad three captain is Kumiko Fujisaki!" Captain Yamamoto. Everyone turned in her direction, Rangiku gave her a slight shove. She walked up to Head Captain Yamamoto and he placed the captains haori on her sholders. "DISMISSED!" Yamamoto hollered. Kumiko used shunpo and ran from the room before anyone could say anything. "Hitsugaya found her in the tenth squads baraks . What are you doing Kumi?" Hitsugaya asked. "Oooooh! Now that I'm LEAVING you call me Kumi!" She laughed but he could see that her eyes where red and her salty tears had dried, leaving a trail on her face. "Well, I'd better go meet my squad!" Kumi giggled and wiped her eyes. "It was nice being in your squad Captain Hitsugaya." Then she left without another word.


End file.
